A Second Chance For Love
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: It all started, when Amy, put on a certain dress, for just a moment he no longer saw Amy, but another girl who wore that dress, then he was hit with a strong desire to see the girl who first wore that dress, wear it once again.


**A/N okay so I was issued a challenge by midmau to write a story were Eleven goes back and rescues Rose, and this is what I came up with, now onto the story Allons-y!**

* * *

The Doctor leanes back on the console, "Amelia!" he shouts down the hall, to the wardrobe, honestly! How long did it take to find a proper outfit to wear in the fifties? He hears a muffled thump, and Rory curses, emerging moments later, buttoning a cardigan. "see, how long did that take? You went in there ten minutes ago, and you're already dressed. What is taking Amelia so long?" The Doctor asks, Rory just shrugs.

"Not sure, must be a girl thing, I swear we once ended up so late to a party, that we got there, when they were already cleaning up." Rory told him shaking his head slowly, The Doctor sighs, realizing that by the time Amy, finally emerged Elvis would probably die, again. "Amelia! Do you, or don't you want to go and see Elvis?"

Finally, they hear Amy making her way down the hall, "alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Amy cries emerging from the hall, and the Doctor's breath hitches, when he told her to get dressed in something fifties, he never expected of all the things in the wardrobe she would pick that.

"no, no, no not that one Amy, back to the wardrobe, pick something else." because, looking at Amy wearing that pink dress, and just so happening to grab that denim jacket, he looks at her, and sees another girl, about nineteen-twenty, just with blonde hair, and a thing she did with her tongue when she smiled.

Amy not picking this up places her hands on her hips, and in an irritated voice says, "and what's wrong with this? You were telling me to hurry and I thought it looked cute!" Amy glares at him, clearly not keen on doing as he requested. "please Amelia. Just this once do as I say!" he almost shouts the last word. Amy looks shocked, "that outfit, belonged to a very good friend of mine, please wear something else." he explains.

Realization dawns on Amy's face, her eyes widening subtly "Alright Doctor, I didn't realize, you told me I could wear anything from the wardrobe." The Doctor nods, his hearts breaking as he pictures his Rose, wearing that dress, smiling as she ran to him, after he had defeated the Wire. "It's all right Pond. I just wasn't expecting you to wear that, that's all."

Amy nods and returns to the wardrobe, Rory sighs, "Are you okay?" he asks coming over to the Doctor.

The Doctor looks over at Rory, his brow furled, "what? Oh of course, I'm always okay." Rory looks at him from the corner of his eye, "liar." The Doctor jumped, of course Rory was right, but nobody had ever seen through it that easy before, "you're upset, I recognize that look, it's one you get, when you think you're losing or lost the woman you love." The Doctor looks at Rory, shocked, that he could tell exactly, what he had been feeling, "how did you know?" he asks venturing into uncharted territory with Rory Pond.

"because I had that same look, when I first met you, because I thought Amy was falling in love with you." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "really? Me?" Rory, laughed, "and of course, the guy who has girls throwing themselves at him, has no clue." The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "so who was she?" Rory asks, once more catching the time lord off guard.

"well-uh-hmm…not really sure how to describe her." the Doctor says, placing a hand on his chin. Rory chuckles, "yeah I know the feeling, I don't know if I could explain Amy either, what was her name?"

"Her name…Rose her name was Rose, Rose Tyler, my pink and yellow girl." The Doctor smiles sadly. "what happened to her?" Rory ventured to ask, this was the first time that the Doctor had told him anything, not even Amy, had gotten this much from him, about his past.

"she's safe, she's with her family." Rory gives him a confused look, "then why not just go find her, tell her how you feel?" The Doctor, hangs his head, "I wish I could Rory, but her family's in a parallel world, and it's sealed off, the last time it had been opened enough to get through, I had to take care of Amy, because whether she knew it or not, she was grieving."

Rory nods, knowing what he meant, "I'm sorry, she must have meant a lot to you." the Doctor nods, and sniffs looking suspiciously as though he was fighting tears. "yeah she did." then his head shoots up, and he grabs Rory's head. "Rory! You're brilliant! I can see her again, better yet I can save her!" Rory stares at the Doctor in shock as he turns and starts to fiddle with the controls.

"Umm…Doctor? What are you doing?" Rory asks, the Doctor turns and grins at him, "I'm going to save Rose Tyler from a parallel world!" then before Rory could say anymore, the Doctor turns away, and starts to set coordinates, and flip switches, soon the TARDIS shudders and they were into the Vortex.

The Doctor couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before, he could just go to the time, when Rose was being pulled into the void and catch her in the TARDIS! It was brilliant, and all it took to realize it was Pond wearing Rose's clothes. Amy came out of the wardrobe once more, this time, dressed in a cute poodle skirt, and white button up shirt. "we leaving already?" she asks catching hold of the railing as the TARDIS shook.

Rory shakes his head, and the TARDIS shudders once again. The Doctor grins at Amy, a shocking change to his expression when she had left the room, minutes before, she looks over at Rory, the question clear in her eyes, what's he doing?

**Meanwhile at Canary Warf**

the Doctor is tapping on a laptop, determinedly, all the time, fear barely being held back, behind the walls he's erected, fear for Rose, he wasn't afraid for himself, no, it was the prospect of losing Rose, of her dying because of him. suddenly the computer speaks, "Levers operational." it says.

The Doctor, deciding not to show Rose, that he's terrified grins at her, and Rose is visibly more happy, "That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team...!" she says returning his grin enthusiastically, The Doctor picks up a magnaclamp, and walks over to her, "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" Rose smiles, "Which one's Shiver?" She asks.

The Doctor holds out the magnaclamp and says, "Oh, I'm Shake." Rose takes the magnaclamp and walks over to the wall near one of the levers, and pushes it to the wall, the Doctor does the same on the other side of the room. looking over his shoulder, the Doctor calls to Rose "press the red button." Rose does as she's told, and turns to face the Doctor, who starts to speak very quickly, "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?"

Rose nods and they get into position, by the levers. Rose is looking out the window. "So are they." she says. the Doctor follows her gaze, and spots the Daleks. he turns to face Rose, barely masking the panic in his eyes "Let's do it!" he cries, and they push the levers and catch hold of the magnaclamps. the computer speaks again, "Online."

suddenly, a white light fills the room, and a strong wind starts to tug, and pull at their clothes, the Daleks are being sucked into the void, smashing through the window, as they are pulled into the void. The Doctor and Rose struggle to hold the clamps, trying to fight against the strong wind, that threatens to pull them into the void. The Doctor laughs, "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"

Rose smiles at the Doctor, and he feels his hearts rise, the wind is battering them, and suddenly, something happens, something that the Doctor will never forget. sparks explode off of the lever beside Rose, and starts to move back, into it's original position. her smile fades, and the Doctor's hearts plummet, he could see what she was about to do, he wants to shout at her not to try and fix it.

the computer speaks up, again, "Offline." The Doctor, realizes what she needs to do, Rose would have to flip the switch again, and get back to the clamp. "Turn it on!" the wind starts do die, Rose reaches for her lever, while trying to hold onto the clamp, but it was to far away, and the Doctor could see this from where he was across the room. his hearts are full of dread, as she loses his grip, on the clamp, and falls onto the lever, Rose whimpers as she struggles to pull the lever upright again.

Rose looks over at the Doctor, "I've gotta get it upright!" she gives one more mighty push and the lever gives, moving into an upright position. The Doctor watches her, fear clear on his face, the computer speaks again, "online and locked." it says, and the Doctor realizes it's to late for Rose to get back to her clamp. the wind picks up, and Rose clings to the lever.

The Doctor, watches as Rose is getting pulled by the wind, towards the void, with nothing stopping her, but a lever, "Rose, hold on!" he shouts desperately, Rose tries to hold onto the lever, but the wind is pulling at her, making it seem impossible, for her to hold on, The Doctor saw what was going to happen, Rose cries out, as she tries to pull herself to the lever, to no avail.

The Doctor watches, as his worst nightmare, came true before his eyes, "HOLD ON!" he screams at Rose, she moans, her strength quickly waning, as the Doctor watches her with unadulterated terror, powerless, he reaches, out, though there was no way, that he would ever be able to reach her from where he was. then ripping his hearts in two, Rose's grip slips, and she's pulled towards the great white abyss that was the void. "Rose!" he screams.

Then a sound, cuts through the air, the rasping wheeze of his TARDIS, and as he watches, the blue box, materializes, and the door flies open, and tweed clad arms catch Rose, the doors swinging shut, as the TARDIS dematerializes as suddenly, as it had materialized. Then he watched as Pete, popped up in front of the void, when he didn't see Rose, he disappeared again, the breach closed itself, and the wind died down.

**Back on the TARDIS**

The Doctor throws open the door, as Amy and Rory stand by watching in shock, suddenly a young blonde woman flies through the door, and directly into the Doctor's arms, the topple to the floor, and the door swings shut the Doctor helps the girl to her feet, running to the console and flipping the switch that dematerializes the TARDIS.

Then he turnes to face the bewildered girl standing by the door, his eyes shinning Amy looks between the two, The Doctor runs forward and catches her in a large bear hug, "Rose!" he says, hugging her tightly, Amy's eyes widen and she looks over at Rory, who nods. "So Doctor…want to introduce us to your friend?" Amy, asks. He let the blonde woman go she seems exhausted, "oh right, Pond, this is Rose Tyler, Rose, this is Pond."

The girl's, well Rose's eyebrows go up. Amy shakes her head, "it's Amy, Amy Pond." she said. Rose nods, she eyes the Doctor as though she couldn't quite believe it was ,him, "but you're out there, with pinstripes and hair." she says. Amy is confused, what does that mean, The Doctor seems to understand what she was saying, "yeah it's been a few years for me since I was out there" The Doctor says, "don't you like the new look?" he asks sounding offended.

Rose grins at him, "course I do. You might look different, but you're the same man…always." The Doctor grins back at her, his goofy boyish grin. "but gotta say, lovin the bow tie." she says. Amy groans, now she could see why Raggedy man had been so upset about her wearing this girls clothes.

The Doctor grins brighter, straightening said bow tie. He shoots a look over at Amy, "see I told you they were cool." Amy shakes her head, "no they're not Doctor, I'm just going to guess that, we're not going to see Elvis anymore." The Doctor grins, "who said that, what do you say Rose? Want to go see Elvis shake that Pelvis?" he backs this up by doing a dorky impersonation of Elvis's dance moves. Rose giggles, "as long as we actually get to see him this time, you know rather than end up in the wrong country, or losing our faces."

Amy laughs, as the Doctor blushes, "yeah of course, right country, and no face stealing." then he runs to the console and enters the coordinates. And off they went.

**Some time later inside the TARDIS**

"what happened Doctor? You used to be able to dance." Rose says smothering a giggle. The Doctor looks offended, "I can still dance!" he says doing some dorky little dance that involved waving his hands above his head. Rose laughs, Oh Rassilon had he missed that laugh, he sighs hugging her shoulders. "I missed you Rose." he told her, he hadn't told Rose what happened to her, but she had a feeling, that he wasn't supposed to pop up back at Canary Warf.

He drops a light kiss onto her forehead, sending a shock down to her toes, it was such an intimate gesture, though it was so small. She looks up at him, "if you want." he starts, pausing, "I can take you back, to right after the breach was closed." he offers, knowing already that Rose would choose to go, he understands, and the memories would be there, and so would the memories that he had before he changed it.

Rose nods, "yeah," she says quietly, Amy and Rory had disappeared down the hall, not knowing where they had gone, nor caring. "I'm sorry Rose." he says looking down at her, "bout what?" she asks. The Doctor smiles sadly, "your mum." Rose swallows, "oh yeah I guess I haven't given myself a chance to think of that." she admits. The Doctor nods, "well I should probably get you back then, because. Rose?" Rose steps back leaning against the railing,"yeah?" she asks, the Doctor grins at her, straightening his bow tie and says "there's an awful lot of running to do." then he turns throws the switch and off they went into the vortex.

**Canary Warf. **

The Doctor stood before the wall, not sure what had happened to Rose, and if his future self would be bringing her back, he hopes he will.

Then the sound of the TARDIS fills the air and he turns to face the spot where the sound originated, a blue box with a Saint John Ambulance sticker on the door, appears moments later, the door swings open, and Rose steps out, dressed in the pink dress she had worn to the Queens coronation, she grins at him and runs forward throwing her arms around his neck.

"Rose!" he cries catching her, and spinning her round in a circle, "I thought I'd lost you." he says burying his face in her shoulder. Rose laughs as he holds her tightly, oh Rassilon how he loved, her. His mind froze, had he really just thought that? He ponders it for a moment, yeah he did, and it was true, he loved this human girl. Then she says the words that he had just thought about her. "I love you." she says without hesitation. He grins and holds her even tighter, he pulls back, "quite right too, and I suppose if it's my first or last chance to say it, Rose Tyler I love you." Rose grins, and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, right there. "let's go home," she whispers. The Doctor smiling took her hand and says, "Allons-y"

* * *

**and there you have it, my version of Eleven saving Rose, and yes I know she ended up with Ten in the end, but I thought that was how it should have gone. **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time, might not be with this one, maybe another, Allons-y!**


End file.
